Bastien the Echidna
Bastien the Echidna is a member of the Asani family, who has quit the technical prowess. History Bastien, at a young aged, lived in poverty with his parents and older brother. His dad couldn't hold down a job and his mother got payed less than minimum wage, which meant they could only and barely afford the neccesities. Of course, due to not having many luxuries, this left him and his brother to entertain themselves with their own means. His brother was the more athletic type, while he enjoyed scrounging up miscellaneous parts and making little inventions out of them, like slingshots. As he grew older, he was sent to school later than the average child, arriving at about the age of ten years. Due to that he missed out quite a bit on things he would enjoy later in life, like science and math. He was explained to what addition, subtraction, etc. was, and he was able to easily grasp the concept. His brother, however, didn't quite grasp it as well. (He ended up getting the athletic Scholarship.) He continued through school, graduated, and entered College. His brother, of course being older, was at his final year in College. Bastien majored in engineering, and minored in acting (it seemed like a good skill to have at the time. Who wouldn't want to work with someone that was charismatic?). Later on that year, his brother was taking finals. He was pressured by their parents to do well, so that he could get money and the family could live well. He was caught cheating on the test. His brother, overwhelmed with guilt and pressure, well... let's just say he was found dead later that night with a pistol in his hand and a bullet in his head. Bastien's mom and dad were grieving for the loss of their son. Bastien wasn't. Bastien had dropped out, soon after, and he ran away from his problems. He went missing for two years. During those two years, he wandered all over Mobius, making inventions out of crashed airships, drained robots, and other scrap parts that could be found in the wilds of Mobius. Only was it two years later was it that he returned to his parents with inventions that would guarantee millions of dollars. Only one problem with it. It could potentially kill millions of people if bought by the wrong person. He developed a series of microchips that would release large explosions aroud a surrounding area. One of them could destroy a medium-sized forest. Ten of them could destroy a small island. 100 of them? Who knows. He was faced with a difficult task. Keep them, and prevent the loss of many lives? Or sell them so his family could be rich? He chose the latter. His family became rich, while the buyer leveled cities. Bastien began creating things that would allow the powers of the born lucky to be used by the normal Mobian. Gauntlets that let you control, fire, ice, water. His latest invention allows him to create wormholes through space and time, to the user's destination of choice. Bastien has been the result of many deaths, directly and indirectly, and you know what? He doesn't give a single fuck. Personality When younger, he was very inquisitive to the world, he enjoyed interacting with objects and seeing how they could work together. As he aged, this continued with more advanced substances. And then his brother died. He became secluded from the world, making faulty inventions to pass the time. He talked to no one. He got rich from the explosives, and he is still very talkative to his family, but he is a loner when around others. When people want to be his friend, well, he can act like he's their friend too. Abilities Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aquakinesis All of these are controlled by inventions attached to the palms of his gloves. Wormhole Manipulation Bastien can open Wormholes as an effective means of teleportation that negates Temporal Stasis. Weaknesses Short-Circuting None of his inventions are waterproof, and without his inventions, he's as vulnerable as a normal human. Category:Echidnas Category:Males